


Bar Fight

by Starofwinter



Series: Bar Fight [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Biting, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Fighting Kink, Fire meet Gasoline, M/M, No Aftercare, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, these two are a disaster waiting to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Anomaly went out looking for a fight or a hookup.  He might just get both.





	Bar Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Translations at the end.

“Who said you could drink here?”

“Me?  I’m just looking to relax, not gonna be a bother.”  Anomaly knows that tone is trouble, and not the kind he’s looking for.  He holds up his free hand, an appeasing little smile on his lips as he turns to the group fanning out behind him.  All he wants is to have a couple of drinks and get laid.  Simple.

Or not so simple, with this pack of assholes.  “Had some trouble with you 327th boys a few months back.  Been waiting to even the score.”  Oh, fuck his _ life _ .  ‘ _ Vode An _ ’ went real far when it came to dealing with civvies, but when it came to intercompany grudges, all that brotherhood  _ osik _ went right out the fucking window.  

“I don’t want any trouble,” Anomaly tries, hoping it’ll be enough.  From the looks he gets in return, it doesn’t work.  The punch to the gut says otherwise too.  He doesn’t go down, but it’s near enough, and his beer spills all over the floor.  “Seriously?  I don’t know who pissed in your  _ ne’tra gal, vod _ , but it wasn’t me.”

Someone grabs his arms, and Anomaly twists out of it, swinging his cup as he does - the metal gives his punch a little more emphasis, and he smirks as the other clone goes down.   “ _ Tion’pajor _ ?” he asks, feeling his pulse start to race as he gets ready for a fight, a wild grin on his lips.  He came in for a fuck, but he’ll take a good fight too.  It’s an easy rhythm to fall into, dodging punches and kicks - and taking more than a few - returning them with his own.  Everything comes into sharp relief, adrenaline sharpening his senses and his reflexes.  He’s quick and flexible, and that gives him an advantage - even if it means his hits aren’t as hard as the bigger ground-pounders manage. 

“Mind if I join you, little brother, or are you having too much fun on your own?”  Anomaly spins, ready to keep fighting, but a hand wraps around his fist, keeping Jaing from getting punched in the face on sheer instinct.  

Anomaly just gives him a bloody grin and ducks under his arm to bounce a trooper’s head off the bar.  He turns in time to see someone brave enough to go after the commando, but Jaing comes up grinning, licking his own blood off his teeth before spitting it to one side.  

Things go a little hazy after that, but they stay back to back, moving together as they fight.  “What are you doing after this?” Jaing asks, and Anomaly laughs.

“I was just trying to get a fucking drink, so… I’ll probably get my damn drink.”

“Good.  You can buy me one too.”

“Fuck you.”  Anomaly ducks a hit and comes up swinging, metal fist making contact with someone’s ribcage.  

The fight is over faster than he’d expected, and after a moment, Jaing drags him into a kiss; Anomaly goes willingly, tasting blood and something spicy.  “We should get cleaned up,” he says, as they walk past the men picking themselves up and staggering out.  He’s going to be covered in bruises when he wakes up tomorrow, but hell, at least he didn’t start this fight.  

Jaing laughs and wraps an arm around his waist, easy and careful, but Anomaly can feel the tension rolling off him: a storm that’s about to break, all ozone-sharp and heavy.  It answers something buried deep in his own chest, some empty space in himself that  _ needs _ a lightning storm to wash him clean.

The second the bathroom door closes, Anomaly kicks the stop into place just before Jaing lifts him and slams him into the wall hard enough to leave him breathless, and follows it with a kiss that tastes like blood and booze.  Anomaly moans and wraps his legs around his waist, biting down on his swollen lip as he pulls back to catch a breath.  Jaing answers it by biting down on his collarbone, hard enough to leave an imprint of teeth, his canines  _ almost _ breaking skin.  He curses at him, fingers tangling in his curls to pull.  Jaing just laughs and kisses him again, hand running under Anomaly’s shirt to drag down his back, leaving stinging scratches and sticky drying blood in his wake - he’s still careful with the scars, but he’s  _ rough _ and it’s exactly what he needs.  Their kisses are messy and biting, blood smearing over their mouths from cuts that aren’t solely from the fight.  Anomaly grips his shoulder hard enough to leave bruises, panting against his mouth already.  “Want you to fuck me,” he says, moaning at the feeling of sharp teeth at his throat, scraping his skin and making his head roll back, “Make it hurt.”

“You really want me to make you hurt, little brother?” Jaing mutters against his pulse, and it skips a beat beneath his rough kisses.

Anomaly smirks at him, fast and violent as a lightning strike.  “You know I do.”  He meets Jaing’s eyes - the ARC’s pupils are blown so wide with adrenaline and desire that they’re almost completely black, and he knows his own must be too.

“You bring lube, or are we doing this Academy-style?  It’ll piss A’den off if I get to fuck those thighs of yours before he does.”  

“Tempting, but no.  I said I wanted you to fuck me, hard,” Anomaly says with a grin.

It takes him a second to squirm enough to grab the packet of lubricant out of his belt pouch, but the grin on Jaing’s lips when he does is worth it.  “Manda, little brother, and I thought the commandos were supposed to be the ones prepared for anything.”

“Shut up and get to work.”  

Jaing tuts at him, stripping him completely, biting down on his chest in reproof.  “You don’t tell me what to do, or how fast to take you,  _ tayli’bac _ ?”  There’s a dangerous edge in his voice, and a hungry look in his eyes that makes Anomaly shiver and nod.   _ Fuck yes, he wants that so fucking much _ .  He doesn’t  _ want _ to have a choice, he  _ wants _ his only option to be doing as he’s damn well told, and taking whatever Jaing feels like giving him.  It’s easy, and it feels good.  He’s done this before, but never with anyone who looked at him the way Jaing does.    

Anomaly bites back the almost-instinctive  _ sir _ when he says, “Anything you want.”  He’s harder than he’s ever been since the last time they hooked up, when Mereel and Jaing brought him back to be  _ theirs _ for the night.  Just the memory makes his hips jerk and he ruts against the ARC’s belly.

Jaing’s voice is lower and rougher when he says, “Hands on the sink, little brother.”  He sets Anomaly on his feet, cracking one hand across his ass when Anomaly doesn’t move quickly enough to lean over the sink, at the perfect angle for the ARC to press up against him.  “Just like that.  Kriff, I’ve been wanting this since you came back with us last time we were all on Coruscant.  Just you and me, not sharing you, nobody else watching.  I want to take you apart.”  Jaing leans down, biting down  _ hard _ on his shoulder, leaving a bite that was already starting to trickle blood down his back.  Anomaly moans softly, dropping his head to rest on the cool durasteel.  His breath hitches as slick fingers press into him - it’s too much, too fast, but it’s exactly what he wants.  

Jaing doesn’t waste much time opening him up; he spends the whole time leaving sharp bites and kisses over Anomaly’s shoulders and back, and Anomaly knows he’s going to wear those marks for a long time.  He can feel blood streaking down his skin, mixing with sweat to leave him sticky and shivering.  It’s overwhelming, each new bite pushing him further out of his head.  Jaing’s mouth is hot and wet as he leaves kisses over the bites, soothing the ache - his lips are stained red when he smirks at Anomaly in the mirror.

Anomaly shudders.  “Would you hurry the fuck up?  I’m  _ ready _ .”  He’s  _ not _ , he knows it’s going to  _ hurt _ taking Jaing now, but fuck, that’s exactly what he wants.  He wants to feel this for days, knowing exactly who caused it, fitting his own fingers over the bruises on his hips while he jerks himself off to them, seeing the bite marks in the mirror when he gets out of the ‘fresher, all of it.  

“Thought I fucking told you not to make any demands.”  Jaing wraps his free hand around Anomaly’s throat, pulling him up a little to snarl in his ear, biting down on the lobe after.  Anomaly moans, feeling his pulse flutter under the ARC’s hand, his breath catching as Jaing tightens his hand, his fingers sticky with the same blood racing beneath them.  He punctuates it by curling his fingers forward, pressing the spot that would make Anomaly gasp if he could draw breath to do it.  It’s just enough to make it  _ torture _ when he pulls his fingers out to slick up his cock while Anomaly gasps for breath, ears ringing.

The first push in steals his breath again, and he almost breaks.  He knew it wasn’t enough, but  _ fuck _ , Jaing feels bigger than ever as he presses in with one hard thrust.  “Kriff, you’re tight, An’ika,” the ARC whispers against his shoulder, his breath hot as he stays there for a moment.  There’s enough lube to drip to the duracrete floor even while Jaing stays still, and Anomaly knows that’s the only way he’s not getting torn up right now.  It still aches, and he moans as he feels Jaing’s cock buried inside - it feels hotter somehow, even hotter than they already run.  He presses a hand to his belly, like he could feel his cock moving inside, and whines when Jaing bites the back of his neck in rebuke.  “Did I say you could take your hands off the sink?  Keep ‘em there.”  He slowly draws his cock out before thrusting back in, and Anomaly cries out.  He knows anyone outside the bathroom could hear them, but  _ fuck _ , he doesn’t care.  Jaing fucks him hard and fast, not giving him time to breathe.  It feels too good for him to take, but with the ARC’s hands on his hips and teeth at the back of his neck, it’s not like he can do anything  _ but _ take it, moaning Jaing’s name between curses and near-sobs of pleasure and pain.  It’s too much, it’s  _ so much _ , but it’s the best he’s felt in months, out of his head, floating in the sweet space where nothing matters except the way Jaing feels inside and against him.  

All too soon, he feels heat pooling in his belly and he wraps a hand around his cock before he comes hard, his vision going white for a moment.  Jaing wraps an arm around his chest to support him, holding him still as he keeps fucking into him.  He’s too strung out to understand the words being growled into his ear, but he knows it’s praise, and he lets himself sink into it.  He was  _ good _ , and the warmth in his chest spreads.  Jaing comes with a low curse, thrusting in hard enough to make Anomaly moan again.  He rests his head between his shoulders, leaving little kisses over Anomaly’s spine and the bite marks he’d left there.  “You’re so damn good, little brother.  So good for me.”  Anomaly smiles a little before turning his head for a kiss, and Jaing catches his lips.  

Jaing slowly pulls out and Anomaly whines, reaching back to catch the ARC’s hand in his.  He’s still floating a little, and he doesn’t want to let go yet.  Jaing just kisses him again, grabbing some disposable towels to clean them both up.  He’s not  _ gentle _ \- Anomaly is pretty sure Jaing doesn’t really care about  _ gentle _ \- but he leans in to steal one last kiss before he pulls back.  “I’ll see you again, An’ika,” he says, and it sounds like a promise.  It’s the best either of them can do, and Anomaly just nods silently, not trusting his own voice.  As Jaing walks out and the door swings shut again, his legs give out and he slumps down to sit on the cool duracrete; blood makes his shirt stick to his back and he feels like his chest has been hollowed out and filled with ice.  

He  _ really _ needs that drink now.

**Author's Note:**

> Vode An - brothers all  
> osik - shit  
> ne'tra gal - black ale  
> tion'pajor - next?  
> tayli'bac - got it? (aggressive form)


End file.
